Hehhh! Bossun terjebak di sekolah dengan si ketua OSIS tampan itu!
by Azazaza
Summary: Oh entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mengambil sesuatu, Bossun malah terjebak bersama Agata si ketua OSIS rivalnya itu. Lalu apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan! / Judul gaje, alur kecepetan, tp mungkin kalian berkenan baca? / SKET DANCE / Agata x Bossun


**Sket Dance milik pengarang. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Agata x Bossun/Fujisaki**

* * *

"Oi Bossun! Tak adakah pekerjaan untuk kita hari ini?" tanya Himeko pada seorang siswa manis namun tak tampak karena selalu memasang muka bloon, Fujisaki Yuusuke, atau biasa dipanggil Bossun. Tampak Bossun dengan malas tidur- tiduran di sofa.

"Ya ya, carilah di kolom lowongan kerja surat kabar, monster sialan." balas Bossun malas.

Tampak perempatan kesal tercetak dipelipis Himeko.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk itu. Selamat tinggal ( , )" Switch mulai nimbrung dengan suara komputernya.

"DIAM!" teriak Himeko.

1 jam kemudian.

"Argh, beneran deh! Aku mau pulang saja kalau begini!" Himeko mulai frustasi karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sedari tadi.

"Aku juga! Kyahh! (/)" balas Switch tetap dengan muka datarnya.

Bossun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terduduk.

"Ada pekerjaan untuk kita sebentar lagi." katanya serius.

"Eh, benarkah?" Himeko dan Switch memandang ketua mereka tidak percaya.

Tepat setelah Bossun bicara, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu ruang klub mereka.

"Gyaah, kau memang hebat, Bossun!" teriak Himeko.

"Bossun, kau memang hebat, Gyaah!" tiru Switch. Serupa tapi tak sama.

* * *

"Oi Bossun, apa kau tak merasa kita ini seperti tukang kayu?" bisik Himeko.

Kini terlihat ketiga anggota Sket-dan itu memakai pakaian layaknya pekerja las. Bedanya mereka sedang mengelas kayu (?).

"Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi meminta pekerjaan?!" balas Bossun.

"Tapi tidak dengan membantu J-son sensei memutilasi kayu-kayu ini!" lirik Himeko kearah guru bermuka seram mereka, yang terlihat menggergaji kayu-kayu yang malang itu.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, Himeko. Lagipula ini pekerjaan satu-satunya kita hari ini kan?"

"Umm, iya sih."

"Dan kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu saja, Switch?!" teriak Bossun tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori laptopku. Gomen (T_T)"

"Oii!"

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana, Bossun?" tanya Himeko bingung begitu melihat Bossun akan kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Sekolah sudah sepi, kalau kau tahu." tambah Switch.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku. Tertinggal di ruang klub." jawab Bossun.

"Mau kami temani?" tawar Switch.

"Tidak usah. Kalian pulanglah saja dulu."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi duluan, Bossun!" teriak Himeko.

"Ya!"

* * *

"Akh, badanku pegal semua. Sekalinya mendapat pekerjaan disuruh mengelas kayu." Bossun merenggangkan badannya yang tampak sedikit sakit.

'Tapi kenapa hari ini tampak sepi ya? Biasanya jam segini masih ada siswa yang melakukan kegiatan klub.' batin Bossun bingung.

Ia lalu mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

Setelah mengambil tas dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang biasa ia pakai, Bossun keluar dari ruang klub. Ia lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Ah, segarnya!" Bossun mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang biasa ia bawa. Dan saat bermaksud berkaca di cermin yang ada didepannya...

"Gyaaaahhh!" teriakan Bossun membahana terdengar di satu sekolah yang lengang itu.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ketua OSIS sialan?! Bermaksud ingin membunuhku, hah?!" teriak Bossun sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang siswa di depannya. Agata, ketua OSIS di sekolah Bossun.

"Kakaka, memang apa salahku? Ini toilet pria kan?" balas Agata.

"Tidak dengan berdiri diam dibelakangku!"

"Ah kau pasti mengira aku ini hantu ya? Seharusnya aku sekalian berdandan seram saja ya. Aku pasti bisa langsung membunuhmu. Kakaka!" kata Agata diakhiri dengan tawanya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, AGATA!"

Bossun kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ketua OSIS pemalas namun jenius itu.

"Tumben kau sendiri. Dimana kedua anggota Sket-dan yang sering mengekorimu itu?" tanya Agata. Kedua kini tampak sedang berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Huh, apa urusanmu?" lirik Bossun dengan memasang raut muka sengak-nya. Agata tertawa begitu melihat bagaimana raut muka Bossun yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dimatanya itu.

"Kakaka, hanya bertanya saja. Setiap hari mereka selalu bersamamu sih."

Entah perasaan Bossun saja, atau memang saat ini Agata terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Lalu dimana pula anak-anak buahmu yang selalu bersamamu itu?"

"Oh, anak OSIS yang lain? Tadi aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan. Lalu aku tertidur di ruang OSIS. Dan disinilah aku sekarang." jawab Agata.

"Cih, kau memang tak pantas menjadi ketua OSIS!"

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Ngg, y-ya.."

"Kakaka, mukamu memerah tuh." goda Agata sembari menyengir lebar.

"Si-Siapa yang memerah?! Agata baka baka baka!" Bossun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Agata tertawa melihat siasatnya berhasil.

"Kakaka, gomen gomen. Ah, aku merasakan firasat buruk, Fujisaki." Agata berhenti tiba-tiba. Melihat Agata yang berhenti berjalan, reflek Bossun mengikutinya.

"Hah?" Bossun menoleh kearah Agata.

"Ka-Kau mencoba menakutiku lagi, hah?" Bossun menampakkan muka premannya lagi.

"Kakaka, tentu saja sekarang aku sedang serius. Kau lihat jam disana?"

Bossun mengarahkan matanya searah dengan jari telunjuk Agata. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 sore lewat 5 menit.

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Bossun tak mengerti.

Agata menatap Bossun dengan pandangan serius.

"Sekolah dikunci pada jam 6 tepat." ucapnya pelan.

* * *

"Hn, benar kan dugaanku." Agata memandang datar halaman luar sekolah mereka dengan pintu kaca yang menghalanginya.

"Gyaahh, bagaimana ini?! Apa kau tidak punya kunci cadangannya?" dengan paksa Bossun menarik-narik pintu yang membatasi mereka dengan dunia luar itu.

Nihil.

"Kalau aku punya untuk apa aku berdiam diri seperti ini." balas Agata.

"Cih, padahal ada opera sabun favoritku jam 7 malam nanti." gumam Bossun kesal.

"Kakaka, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak cari jalan lain saja? Bukankah kau ini pemimpin klub yang bisa mengerjakan segalanya? Kupikir untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sekolah ini adalah hal yang mudah untukmu."

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Ayo ikut aku!" dengan penuh percaya diri Bossun berjalan masuk kembali kedalam koridor sekolah. Diikuti Agata yang menyengir lebar penuh misteri.

"Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Seluruh jendela, bahkan pintu darurat juga pintu gudang yang bisa menembus keluar sekolah ini pun, semuanya terkunci. Bukankah biasanya pintu darurat ini tak pernah terkunci?" Bossun menggumam sembari menatap bingung pintu darurat sekolah yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana, Fujisaki? Sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Agata dengan raut wajah yang kini benar-benar terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Bossun.

"Diam kau, Agata sialan! Bukankah kau yang seorang ketua OSIS seharusnya lebih tahu mengenai seluk beluk sekolah? Dan-"

"Ah, bukankah kau punya kunci cadangan pintu-pintu di sekolah ini?" tanya Bossun sumringah.

Agata terdiam sesaat begitu melihat raut muka Bossun yang benar-benar...

'Ma- Manisnya' batin Agata dengan semburat merah yang tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Oi, Agata no Baka! Kau memperhatikanku tidak?!"

Suara Bossun yang dekat sekali dengannya membuat Agata kembali tersadar.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu, Fujisaki." balas Agata sembari menatap intens Bossun. Bossun yang sadar ditatap oleh Agata dengan tatapan yang "berbeda" tentu saja gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Ka- Kalau begitu kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi kan?"

"Yang mana?" jawab Agata.

Bossun menghela nafas. Ketua OSIS sialan ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Aku tadi bertanya, bukankah seorang ketua OSIS sepertimu seharusnya punya kunci cadangan sekolah ini?" Bossun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi hari ini aku lupa membawanya." balas Agata enteng.

"Bagus sekali." Bossun membiarkan tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

Agata tersenyum. Lalu berjongkok tepat didepan Bossun yang terduduk frustasi.

"Ya, memang bagus. Bukankah dengan begini kita punya waktu berduaan? Setiap hari kau selalu bersama kedua anggotamu, dan aku selalu mengerjakan tugas OSIS dengan anggotaku. Anggap saja, hari ini Tuhan memberikan waktu untuk kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Selama Bossun mengenal Agata, saat inilah ia mendengar kalimat tepanjang yang keluar dari mulut Agata. Dan kalimat yang Agata lontarkan tadi sukses membuat wajah Bossun memerah.

"A- Apa maksudmu? Kalaupun kau ingin berduaan denganku, bukan ditempat seperti ini." balas Bossun.

"Bu- Bukan berarti aku ingin berduaan denganmu ya!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Agata terkekeh.

"Kakaka, kau hanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malumu kan. Betapa manisnya.." Agata mencubit pelan pipi Bossun.

"J- Jangan menyentuhku!" Bossun menepis tangan Agata.

Agata tersenyum gemas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling. Kita tidak akan dapat apa-apa kalau hanya disini." Agata berdiri lalu mengajak Bossun pergi.

"Baiklah." Kali ini Bossun setuju dengan sang ketua OSIS nya itu.

"Laparnya~" gumam Bossun sembari memegangi perutnya. Agata rupanya mendengar gumam kecil dari Bossun.

"Kakaka, kau lapar ya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ini sudah malam!" teriak Bossun kesal.

"Iya iya, jangan marah gitu dong. Aku kan hanya tanya." Agata menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan sih." Bossun memalingkan mukanya.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekolah? Mungkin saja ada makanan yang bisa kita makan disana." tawar Agata.

"Oke." balas Bossun pelan. Saking laparnya mungkin.

"Ugh, yang ada disini cuma bahan mentah saja." Bossun meneliti tiap lemari makanan di kantin yang tak terkunci.

"Ya sudah, kita masak saja. Lagipula dapurnya juga tak terkunci." Agata memilah-milih bahan-bahan yang mungkin akan ia masak nanti.

"Huh? Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Bossun dengan muka sengaknya.

"Kakaka, tentu saja tidak. Kau kan yang akan masak." balas Agata santai.

"Hehhh?!" teriak Bossun kaget.

"Kalau mau jadi istri yang baik harus bisa masak loh~" Agata mencubit pelan pipi Bossun.

"MEMANGNYA AKU CEWEH, HUH?!" teriak Bossun tidak terima.

"Mungkin?" Agata memandang Bossun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ini..." muka Bossun mulai memerah menahan kesal.

"Agataaa!"

"Gyaahhhh!"

Agata berlari menghindari barang-barang yang dilempar Bossun kearahnya.

"Prangg!"

(Eh, tadi Bossun ngelempar piring ya?)

* * *

SKIP

"Gwahh, kenyangnya..." Bossun mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah terisi penuh. Agata yang sedang mencuci piring-piring bekas makan mereka pun melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Bossun.

Bossun menatap jam dinding yang ada disana. Pukul 9 malam.

"Hmm, kupikir jam berapa. Rupanya masih jam segini." Bossun memperhatikan Agata yang kini menuju kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm." Agata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"A-Ah, kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya aku ke ruang klub ku saja. Disana ada sofa yang bisa kujadikan tempat tidur malam ini. Oyasumi!" Bossun berdiri dan berusaha lari dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Usahanya gagal ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Eh?"

Agata menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi, Fujisaki?"

Bossun terlonjak.

"Hehhh?! Aku tidak harus menuruti semua perintahmu kan? Aku mau tidur!" Bossun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Agata.

Nihil. Kekuatan mereka terlalu berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi." suara Agata menginterupsi.

'Dia serius?'

"K-Kau terlihat seperti maniak, tau!" teriak Bossun dengan muka memerah.

"Kakaka, mungkin. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk satu hal, Fujisaki."

"Apa?" Bossun memasang muka sengaknya.

Agata tersenyum lembut kearah Bossun.

"Kau."

Dan Bossun hanya terdiam.

 ** _Ah, sepertinya mereka akan terjebak agak lama di sekolah. Entahlah, mungkin sampai beberapa jam kedepan._**

 ** _Atau sampai esok hari mungkin?_**

 ** _Asal dengan si Ketua OSIS tampan itu, tak akan masalah kan? Fujisaki-kun?_**

 ** _END._**

* * *

 **Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau endingnya gaje T_T Tp berkenan kan untuk review? Dan mgkn fav dan follow-nya?^^**


End file.
